


shut up and drive

by dickaeopolis (dicaeopolis)



Series: sugary [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dickaeopolis
Summary: ROAD HEAD IS DANGEROUS DONT DO IT DO NT





	shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Заткнись и следи за дорогой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725399) by [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu)



> i wish i could say this wasn't inspired by [a nickelback song](https://youtu.be/6GBw2897sOM) but here we are

“You’re a terrible influence,” was the first thing Tsukishima said when Tendou dropped down into the passenger seat of his car.

Tendou just grinned at him, too hopped up on adrenaline to really bicker. “You’re the one driving the car, sweetcheeks. Now floor it, I dunno how long til they realize I’m gone.”

The Honda Civic screeched away from the front gates of Shiratorizawa, and Tendou settled back into his seat as his heart began to calm.

Not too calm, though. Judging by the jerkiness of Tsukishima’s driving, the texts Tendou had sent earlier - while Tendou was waiting for nighttime room checks to be over, and Tsukishima was idling outside waiting for Tendou - had done their job. It probably didn’t help that Tendou’s long, knobbly fingers were resting on Tsukishima’s inner thigh, just above his knee.

He squeezed, just to see what would happen. The car jolted to one side, and Tsukishima swore in surprise as he righted it. “That’s dangerous, Tendou.”

“Mmm,” Tendou hummed. “Want me to stop?”

Tsukishima took his eyes off the road for half a second to shoot a glare at him - and the heavy heat coloring his irritation sent a chill dancing up Tendou’s shoulderblades.  _ This _ was what he liked best about Tsukishima - working him up, crawling under his skin like sand up his shorts, and then sitting back to reap the consequences. Well, lying back. Or kneeling, or dropping to all fours, or squirming back against the wall, or yanking desperately at the restraints binding his wrists to the posts of his standard-issue dorm bed. Tendou wasn’t picky.

“Screw you,” Tsukishima said, instead of answering.

Tendou cackled. “The sooner, the better, sugarlips.” He squeezed again, higher up this time, and the Honda Civic jolted forward.

Tendou ducked under his seatbelt, scooted closer til he was half-sitting on the console. He propped his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder, smoothed his hand up the inner seam of his jeans and popped the button above his fly. “Hmm, something’s telling me you don’t want me to stop. Whatcha think, Kei-kun?”

The brakes slammed down as the car skidded up to a red light. Tendou gripped the side of the driver’s seat with his free hand to catch his slide backwards - not necessary, really, because the second the car stopped, Tsukishima’s hands were off the wheel and yanking at the front of Tendou’s shirt to pull him into a filthy, bruising kiss.

“Get on with it,” Tsukishima hissed into his mouth.

The light turned green, and Tsukshima released him and pressed down on the gas Tendou licked Tsukishima’s spit off his lips and leaned in, breathing in the heat and pheromones radiating off him.

Then he bit down on Tsukishima’s collarbone and shoved his hand down Tsukishima’s pants, and the low noise in Tsukishima’s throat sent Tendou’s blood straight south.

Tsukishima was already deliciously hard. At a few strokes, he pulsed harder, hot and heavy in Tendou’s hand. Tendou licked a long stripe up from Tsukishima’s collarbone to his jaw, grinned as Tsukishima’s cock twitched in his grip, and thumbed off the bead of precum from his tip. When he looked up, Tsukishima’s glasses were glinting with the light of the dashboard, and his lips were parted enough to let out a  _ “hahhh-” _ when Tendou began jerking him off with sure, steady strokes.

_ God. _ The  _ glasses. _ The glasses and the look of disdain and the long, elegant fingers whitening around the steering wheel and the quietest moans slipping from his smooth, pretty throat as Tendou jerked him off. Tsukishima Kei was good enough to eat, honestly, and Tendou didn’t even realize that his body was following his thoughts until Tsukishima lifted his arm to let Tendou’s head down into his lap.

Tendou sucked in a breath, and then licked up Tsukishima’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head and watching Tsukishima’s left leg brace tight against the floor of the car. He prodded at Tsukishima’s slit with the tip of his tongue, and then sucked gently at Tsukishima’s head, pumping him with both hands to slick him up with the saliva leaking down from Tendou’s lips.

“Fuck,” gasped Tsukishima above him, which Tendou took as a sign that he was doing well. He made a muffled noise in response, squirming a little for friction of his own against the console-

The car jerked hard to the left, and Tendou barely relaxed his throat muscles in time for Tsukishima’s cock to push up and bump against the back of his throat.

Tsukishima cried out as the car spun through the turn, and the sound ripped away the last of Tendou’s self-control. His eyes were streaming and his left arm was pinned between the driver’s seat and the console and it was nowhere near comfortable, but all that mattered was swallowing Tsukishima down again and again, following the pull of his lips with strokes of his fist up to Tsukishima’s head, sucking him in til his nose was pressed flat against bare skin at the base -  _ fuck, the kid still shaved. _ Sucking out moans and gasps and curses, until a hand dropped from the steering wheel to grip the hair at the back of Tendou’s head and hold him down. His throat muscles convulsed around Tsukishima’s head, tongue flat against his shaft as Tsukishima pulsed hot and salty and thick down his throat.

When Tsukishima finally relaxed his grip, Tendou pulled off him slowly, with a wet smack. He sat up, rolling his left shoulder to restore feeling to it, and looked around. They were rolling down a dark side street - couldn’t have been going faster than 20kmh.  _ Heh. _

“That,” said Tsukishima, “was extremely dangerous.”

His voice was composed, but Tendou could  _ see _ the red flush up his neck and ears. He grinned, leaned back. “Was it, now?”

“I nearly drove into a ditch.” The car turned onto another street, this one empty except for one building up ahead.

“Didja? I didn’t notice. Whatcha gonna do about it, Kei-kun?”

The blinker flicked on, and then Tendou  _ really _ looked at the building they were approaching.

A love hotel.

“Oh,” said Tsukishima, as he pulled into a parking spot. “Well.” He turned to reach into the backseat, tossed his backpack into Tendou’s lap. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

Then the driver’s door clunked open, and Tsukishima strode up the walk towards the doors of the hotel. Tendou unzipped the pack, peered in-

And the assortment of rough lealther, smooth silicon, and bundled straps told him all he needed to know.

Tendou practically tripped over his own cherry-red Converse as he pushed open the passenger’s door to follow.


End file.
